Clues
by heathergirl84
Summary: It had been a year since Dena had walked out of Veronica's life, shortly after their best friend Lily's murder. It's a shock when she suddenly walks back in. Does she alone hold the secret that Veronica has been looking for? Does Dena know who it was?
1. Chapter 1

**Dena POV**

**I watch as Veronica Mars walks past and sigh. Pulling an object from my locker, straightening my back, and shutting my locker before I turn and follow her. Lucky for me, she ducked into the girls bathroom. Pocketing the artifact for which I need to see her, I follow her in. "Veronica," I stand behind her watching her fuss at her hair.**

"**Dena," she says coolly, I sigh.**

"**I need your help."**

"**oh really?" she looks at me in the mirror, "So when you need my help you remember me huh?"**

"**Look, I'm not here to play the what should Dena have done game," I say irritated. Closing my eyes I take a deep breath, "I could say sorry, but I won't. Not till I mean it."**

**Veronica turns around startled, "Thanks, so this favor?"**

"**I need to know who this belongs to," I hold out a gold lighter. "Quickly if possible."**

**Veronica frowns down at the lighter, "Why?"**

"**Because about three months ago, I walked into a party a virgin, and out half way to pregnant land. Problem I don't remember the party. The only clue left was this." She eyes me suspiciously, then sighs.**

"**Okay so just the owner?"**

"**Just the owner," I nod and turn to leave then stop, "I was a mess ya know, after Lily. It screwed with me. I do miss her." I open the door without looking back and walk to class.**

**Veronica POV**

**I watch after her startled by her confession. My mind reels, not only because my ex-best friend that hasn't spoken to me in a year (literally), spoke to me, but because the lighter she held out belongs to Logan Echolls. **

**I should start at the beginning. Dena is Lily and Duncan's 'estranged' sister. Quotes on the estranged because Lily was her best friend and Duncan talked to her everyday. But their parents didn't know that.**

**After Lily's murder Dena went AWAL. There were runners that she tried to kill herself. I don't know, she stopped speaking to me. And Duncan for a while. But she's back speaking to him.**

**I'm not sure if she not sorry for not speaking or for not comforting me. Honestly I don't care. If I had to admit it, then I'm pretty good that for five minutes she remember I was here. While I'm being honest I might as well admit that I miss Dena almost as much as Lily.**

**Okay enough being honest, I need to go back to the land of denial. Focus on the lighter, I know it's Logan's, he had it often enough when Lily was alive. So why doesn't Dena remember?**

**I push open the door and head for class, just so happens Dena is in my next class. I get there and pick a seat next to her, she looks over giving me a startled look.**

"**You really don't know who's lighter it is," I asked.**

"**No, Veronica if I new why would I ask?" she rolls her eyes.**

"**Have you talked to Logan lately?"**

**She raises her eyes brow, "Did you miss the announcement? I screamed at him three days ago for bugging me. People think I've flipped my lid."**

**I laugh I can't help it, "So Logan and you are close?"**

"**Not exactly," She sighs, "After Lily I blocked everybody out. I hated a world that would take the one thing that was so constant away from me." she pauses looking around, "That included Logan. Up until about six months ago, I wouldn't talk to anybody. But Logan convinced me, I was better off with people. Then about four months ago he got possessive, I was his."**

**Wow, slow down. Know that she's talking her words are running together, "Okay so, know you're trying to get him to back off?"**

"**He keeps asking if I'm okay, and it bugs me." she shrugs. Dena looks at me a question in her eyes, "Veronica you did know that when I said I blocked everybody out, I, well, I meant it literally. The little details are lost to me. Things that you would remember clearly, I might not. It's why I stopped talking to you guys. Talking to you guys or about Lily brought so much pain it was physical. Know the stuff is so buried, I might never remember a lot of it.**

**For about the three hundredth time in less then an hour and a half Dena Miller has shocked me speechless. But it does explain a lot, and suddenly I can't bring myself to hate her. **

**The teacher walks in at that moment so I'm forced to leave the subject alone, but it's still a lot to think about. As I set there and block out class my mind wonders back to a time before Lily died. Before I know it, the bell is ringing and it's time to head for lunch. Sighing I get up and follow the thrall of students leaving the classroom. Dena had dashed out, which means she's probably not talking to me again at the moment. **

**After I get my tray I walk past Wallace, who's at our usual table, "I'll be back," I say and head for the middle of the popular crew. Logan is setting with Duncan and the rest of his crew, I sets down right in the middle of them. "'Scuse me boys," she says looking over at Logan, "So Logan, missing anything important?"**

**Logan glares over, "No, my parts are perfectly in tact thank you."**

"**That's a shame, really is," I say, taking a bite of my lunch, "So," I say looking around, my gaze finally landing on Logan again, "Are you missing anything else? Like, I donno a lighter?"**

**Logan frowns, "Yeah, as a matter of fact I am." He glares, "You wouldn't happen to know who has it would you? I lost it at a party couple months ago, and nobody bothered to return it."**

"**I would not have a clue who has it," I lie, my mind reeling. Either, Logan doesn't remember having sex with Dena, or he does and he's lying, or he didn't and he's telling the truth. Time to go think. "Okay well, nice to see you," I say getting up and leaving the table. I heads for my table, to set with Wallace.**

**Logan POV**

**Okay color me confused. Veronica Mars sets down at my table, asking me about a lighter I lost about three months ago, which by the way nobody bothered to return. Then somebody is saying something about a pregnant girl, so I don't know what's going on. **

**My attention is drawn by Dena Miller, who walks past me. Dick and Caz are talking about a trip to TJ, and Duncan is off in land of his own. So I'm free to watch her. Color me surprised again when she sets down with Veronica. Dena hasn't spoken to Veronica in a year. She hadn't spoken to me untill about six months ago. Then I decided that it was time I just took the bull by the hone. Things are fine and she's attempting open up to me until all of a sudden, she's not speaking to me. She's pale too, I doubt anybody else will notice that, but she's pale. And know she's talking to Veronica? Well you just have to color me confused all over again.**

"**Earth to Logan," Duncan's voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "Dude, who are you watching?" He turns his head and sees Dena, "When did she start talking to Veronica again?"**

"**I don't know, don't care," I answer tearing my gaze from her, and turning around.**

"**Well, I think it's a good thing," Duncan says, "I think Dena needs to start speaking to a lot more people, I'm worried about her."**

**I look sideways at him, "Really?"**

**Duncan shrugs, "You know you two would make a good couple, if she would speak to you."**

**I laugh and shake my head, "Not at all weird that I used to date Lily, which happens to be her half sister."**

"**That's not proven, besides, it's not weird because Lily wasn't exact faithful," Duncan shrugs again, "Besides Lily would want the two of you to be happy."**

**I don't know what to say so I just shrug. I guess so.**

**Dena POV**

**I walk to Veronica's table, set down my tray, and squeeze between her the dude. "do you know who's lighter it is yet?" I ask picking at my lunch before pushing it from me.**

"**Oh, hi! Nice to see you again. Great that you're going the mundo favor for me," Veronica says sarcastically, I glare, "This is Wallace, by the way. Wallace, this is Dena."**

**I turn my head toward Wallace, smile slightly, "Hi," then I turn back to Veronica, "Okay Mars, look I already know you know who's lighter it is, so just out with it."**

**Veronica rolls her eyes, "You always thought you new it all."**

"**I do know it all, however that is not the topic of this conversation at this moment." I glare, she sighs and glances at Wallace.**

"**Should I head out?" he asks looking between her and I.**

"**No," Veronica says, "Look I need a lot more information before I can tell you anything."**

"**I just want to know who the damn thing belongs to."**

"**Okay yes, I know. But it wasn't in his possession at the time," Veronica says.**

**I frown at her, feeling eyes on my back I turn around to see Duncan and Logan watching me. Sending them a glare I turn back around. "Okay, so let me get this straight, you know who the lighter belongs to, but you wont tell me, however you also know it was not in his possession at the time I was having…" I pause thinking 'sex', but I really don't want to say it, "during the time that I can't remember who I was with. That person left it for me to find knowing I would blame the owner.**

**Veronica thinks it over, "That's one possibility, or they found it and left it on accident."**

"**Or," Wallace says, "The owner was the one who left it and forgot it, or isn't owning up to leaving it."**

"**Or he honestly doesn't remember that night either." Veronica adds, "SO how much exactly DO you remember?"**

"**Um," I think about it, "I remember getting there, it was at Caz's. I saw Caz, Dick, Duncan, and Logan. Logan kept talking to me, because he new I wanted to leave. Dick was being a, well, a dick. Caz was pretty much wasted, and Duncan was distant. Somebody, don't remember who, but somebody gave me a drink. I can't remember anything after that.**

**Veronica frowns and sends a glance over my shoulder, "I'll figure this out."**

**Veronica POV**

**This keeps getting stranger. I found out Logan lost his lighter, or so he says. Dena was speaking with him, and his crew, when somebody, presumably from his crew handed her a drink and she magically can't remember past that. More likely she was drugged and can't remember anything past that.**

**I look up when Dad clears his throat, "You okay Honey?"**

"**Yeah," I say setting up straighter as he raises his eye brow, "It's just a side case."**

"**Veronica I don't want you worrying about these cases, I've done told you," he answers.**

"**No, it's just, I'm doing a favor for a friend, and it's a little complicated," I say and watch as he gets a worried look on his face, "But not dangerous," I add quickly.**

**Dad sighs, and runs a hand over his balding hair, "Can I ask you something Sweetie?"**

"**Yeah Dad," I say worried.**

"**Do you ever talk to Dena Miller? I know she was your and Lily's best friend, but I don't know if you still talk to her or not?"**

**Well just nock me the hell over would ya. After a year of having nothing do with, or even speaking of Dena Miller, she's all of sudden in the middle of everything I'm thinking about. I blink at him, "Um, well…"**

"**It's just that, well her parents hired me…"**

"**Why?" I ask blinking again, he's got avoidance face on, so here comes the…**

"**You know I can't tell you Honey, I wish I could…"**

**That's bullshit and he knows it. He can tell me damn well what the hell he wants, I glare at him. "You can tell me."**

"**I can't Sweetie," he sighs, "Forget I said anything."**

"**No, tell me, Dad please," I get up and move in front of the desk, "Is she in trouble?" Yes.**

**Dad debates, "It's just that….she's been sneaking out, and they want to know where she's going. Normally, I would just say she was going partying, but we need the money. And I thought it'd be easy. But when I went to tail her last night, she dumped me. Don't ask me how."**

**I stare at him, so she's ditching the PI. I laugh I can't help it, "Dena Miller ditched you? She's what seventeen?"**

"**Don't Veronica," he glares at me, "I just need to know if you've talked to her."**

**I debate, "Not much," I answer, and I'm being honest. "She's pretty withdrawn. Where do think she went?"**

"**Well, I don't think it was a party, she wasn't exactly dressed in party clothes, but she definitely did not want to be followed," Dad sighs as I set down on the desk. "What are you thinking?"**

"**Nothing it's just weird…" I sigh and shake my head, "I guess I'm just surprised."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because, Dena doesn't have parents, she has a mother. Her father…." Is Jake Kane, but I can't say that. **

"**There were two people who came in here today," Dad says, then frowns, "You think they could not be her parents?"**

"**I think I have a lot to think about," I mutter.**

**Dena POV**

**I climb into my car, hitting the stirring wheel, cursing my tears. This pregnancy thing is crappy. Sighing I wipe my eyes and look sideways as a knock at the window comes. Weevil is standing there waiting for me to roll my window down. "What?" I demand.**

"**Why are you here? Again," he adds as an after thought. I roll my eyes.**

"**I'm setting my car, you got a problem with that?" I ask.**

**Weevil sighs, "She's not here," he says.**

**I look up at him startled, "I'm not looking for her," I answer.**

**Weevil groans, "Dena, go home."**

"**You don't tell me what to do," I turn back to watch the door.**

"**Dena, please. You shouldn't be waiting outside a bar this time of night, she isn't here. And you can't keep this up. You're a mess." Weevil flinches at my glare, "That's not what I meant. I meant I've came out here every night for the last six months to get you to go home.**

"**Why?" I demand.**

"**Because, I promised Lily, that nothing, I repeat, nothing would happen to you." He sighs and moves around the car getting in. Why hadn't I locked the doors? "De," Weevil turns in my passenger seat and faces me, "I promised Lily three days before she died, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you. She was worried about you for some reason. And I won't break that promise."**

"**You're a softie," I accuse and he scowls at me.**

"**I am not a softie, I'm just worried…I saw you talking to Mars today, you're not getting her in on this search are you?"**

"**No," I shake my head, "Another one."**

"**You're not okay are you?" Weevil asks, and I start to deny that anything is wrong but he reaches out and touches my cheek, "You're crying, you're pale, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, don't tell me you're fine De, you haven't been fine in nearly a year."**

**I sigh, "Okay so maybe not fine, but I'm not bad."**

"**I'll never forget the day I found you…." he shutters at the very thought, and I look away. **

"**It's not that, at least not totally," I whisper.**

"**Then what is it?" **

"**I'm…" pregnant, but I can't force the word out, "I'm just ya know….not sleeping well."**

"**You really should try harder to convince yourself of that, so it'll sound like the truth when you lie to me." Weevil opens the door, "Go home Dena, and please, get some sleep."**

**Sighing I watch him get back on his bike and take off, before starting my car and heading the way home is.**

**Logan POV**

**I'm laying in bed awake, thinking about Dena and Veronica. Back when Lily was alive they were thick as thieves. The night Lily was killed they were together, Veronica's dad was taking them home when he got the call. Dena called me and could barely speak, she was so upset. **

**When I saw her the next day, her eyes were blank, and she would speak to anybody. I begged her, pleaded with her to talk to me but she wouldn't. I asked Veronica and she said she hadn't spoken to her either. Then one day shortly after that I found her in the quad setting on a bench rocking back and forth, I asked if she was okay, and she said 'who are you?' I will never as long as I live forget that look in her eyes. **

**And for a while I left her alone, mostly because, well what do you say to that? Then six months ago, I decided I hated not speaking to her. A lot of people think I'm an arrogant bastard, and maybe I am. But I missed my friends. Duncan has been distant, although he's gotten better, and Veronica, well she's just not there anymore.**

**Besides, I saw Dena getting better. I don't care to explain how I know, but I do. Dena has been our friend since we were young, so I guess I just know her pretty well. **

**I roll over onto my stomach and attempt to sleep, but I can't even close my eyes without seeing Dena asking me who I am. Well shit. Just as I move to turn back over, my phone vibrates. Who would be calling me at this time of the…morning, yup 1:07 am in morning. Looking at the caller id I smile, "Why is it my lucky morning?"**

"**Are you still awake?" the voice asks.**

"**Yes," I nod my head, "I though you weren't speaking to me?" I question.**

"**I'm…" She pauses, "Well…" then sighs, "Logan, I need your help."**

"**What can I do for ya?" I ask worried.**

"**I need to know about the party, you know a couple months back…"**

**Veronica POV**

**Okay time to do a little talking of my own, and see if I can't get a few answers. It's lunch and Dena has managed to dodge most of my questions, rushing off in the other direction once. Logan keeps watching her, and it's starting to creep even me out. So I'm standing here waiting for her to come through with a tray, I will get my way. When I finally see her coming, she's only carrying a pack of peanut butter crackers, and a bottle of water. I frown at her lunch choice, "Are you going to order?"**

"**No," she shakes her head, "I'm not feeling well."**

'**Oh," I nod. "Look I need to talk to you, and you can't be miss avoidance girl anymore okay?" **

**Dena sighs, but motions for me to start. "I'll do my best Veronica."**

"**Okay, so…" I pause wondering where to begin, "My dad said you're **_**parents**_** hired him to see where you're sneaking out to." Might as well start there.**

**Dena sighs, "And let me guess you're wonder who I'm living with?" I nod my head, and wait for the answer as we set down at a table, "Their my cousins, he's a doctor." She pauses, "My Mom was barely holding everything together, as it was. When I snapped she…well…" She sighs and leans her head back, "My Mom signed over custody a little after Lily died."**

**I gawk at her, "You mean…"**

"**Yes, I mean I'm nuts and my own mother can't handle it," she snaps. I shake my head. "Sorry, I know you didn't mean it."**

"**I just can't believe….." I close my eyes, "Okay so the sneaking out."**

"**I'm not telling you about that, and tell your father to back off, he's getting harder to ditch," she puts a cracker into her mouth.**

"**Yeah that conversation would go fabulous," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes.**

"**Look, I don't want to put anybody else in danger, it's bad enough that I'm doing this." She pauses, "And I'm not telling you what it is."**

"**You can't put yourself in danger, baby on board remember. Me no baby on board, ready for danger danger," I say tilting my head, "Please?"**

**Dena sighs, "I'm not telling you Veronica, because I can't remember."**

"**What?" I raise an eye brow.**

"**Okay, it's not that I can't remember it more a process of remembering," she frowns at her own discription, "It's like, I'm looking for something to jog a memory, something that I haven't found yet. And I don't want you to in on that okay?"**

"**Oh," I shake my head, "So…"**

"**So I'm not telling you anything," Dena nods her head confirming her point, and I sigh. She's got the 'I'm not talking to you about this subject anymore' face, and if I push to hard she'll never talk to me again.**

**Weevil POV**

**I glance around me as I stride toward my destination. It's Saturday, and I'm at the grave yard. Yeah, I know, I don't seem like the kind of guy, but I go here every week.**

**I visit Lily, not for me. Nope, I do not come here for me, or at least not totally. I come here for Dena. It may sound strange and okay it is, but see, I figure, she wouldn't want Lily to be alone. So, I come here.**

**Shaking my head I look down at the bright white lily's in my hand, and smile. They're the only flowers I bring, they cost a little more, but I don't care. Stopping at the correct grave I look down at the stone, and sigh.**

"**So Lily," I say softly looking around again, "Dena says hi. She's talking to Veronica again, and I think she's stopped talking to Logan. Honestly I wish she would just snap out of this." I stand there looking out over the grave yard for a second, "I think maybe," I say to the head stone again, "That if she hadn't went AWAL, then things would be drastically different. It's not her fault, but I'm just saying. Veronica wouldn't have been kicked out of the crew, I wouldn't have found Dena almost dead in the boys bathroom, after she tried to kill herself. She wouldn't be waiting outside that bar that the two of you used to go all the time." I sigh remember the first night Dena and Lily had shown up there. They'd gotten wasted and me being such a stand up guy, well I drove them both home.**

**Do not give me that look, I may be rough around the edges and all that shit, but nobody fucks with Dena with me around. And they didn't fuck with Lily either, they were my girls. Lily more of a sister, but Dena…well recently she's been more then a friend.**

**Shaking those thoughts from my head, because they're dangerous, I set the flowers down. "I miss you Lily," I whisper crouching before the headstone, "But I'm taking care of her."**

"**What are you doing here?" Asks a voice behind me, I stand and twist all at once, seeing Duncan behind me.**

"**Just leaving flowers," I say shoving my hands in my pockets.**

"**You're the one that's been leaving those?" He asks, I nod. "Why?"**

"**Because," I shrug, "tell anybody this and I'll beat your face, ok?" Duncan rolls his eyes, but nods a little when I step forward, "I figure that when Dena comes out of, whatever the hell she's in, then she'll like to know that somebody brought flowers for Lily." I shrug as Duncan gawks at me.**

"**You mean, you've been doing this for Dena?" He whispers and I nod my head a little.**

"**Well, later rich boy," I say and turn toward my bike.**

"**Hey Weevil," Duncan calls, I turn have way and make a 'continue I'm in a hurry' motion, "Dena, is she…I mean, she's okay right?"**

**Sighing I frown at him, "Dena hasn't been okay since Lily died," I answer and head toward my bike.**

**I'm about to start it when my cell phone rings, seeing Dena number I answer, "I'm not the person you usually call."**

"**Weevils Wabble but they don't fall down," she says in a whispers, I suck in a breath. It'd been a long time since I heard that phrase. It's a clue for when she's in trouble. I hear her whisper it again, and shake myself.**

"**Are you at work?"**

"**Weevils will Wabble," that means yes. I slam the phone shut and start my bike heading for the convince store she works at. I throw gravel, and I'm sure Duncan thought I was showing off, but I have to get to Dena. Driving 90 down the highway I make it in about ten minutes (should have been at least a twenty and probably a thirty) When I get there, I see all kinds of cops and stop short. Then I notice Dena talking with Lamb, and guild my bike over there. Climbing off, I survey Dena. She's pale, again, shaking, she's scared, she's ringing her hands, she's nervous, and as I look down I see that she's wearing a baggier shirt then usual. Sighing I make my way over and wrap my arms around her sideways.**

"**What happened?"**

"**I'm questioning a witness to a robbery," Lamb says, "So scram."**

"**I'm not going anywhere," mostly because Dena is wrapped around my neck. "What happened?" I repeat, this time looking at Dena.**

"**They came in and they had a gun, and I couldn't tell if it was real or not, so I gave them the cash, then the doors have that automatic lock thingy, and I didn't know that when I tripped the alarm, it would lock me in with the robbers, who would have known that? Who would make a lock like that?" Dena rushes on and I frown then smile.**

"**Okay babbles, are you alright?" I touch her nose with mine.**

**Dena laughs a little and relaxes, "I think so, just scared mostly."**

**Lamb clears his throat, "Love birds do you care to take this else where? Like the police station?"**

"**NO!" we both say at once. "I told you everything that happened," Dena says, "So you can't take us down there."**

"**Besides," I say rubbing Dena's back, "I think she's had enough trama for one day. I'm taking her home." Dena leans into me thankfully. I lead her to her car, "Keys De."**

**She hands me the keys, "Be careful," she gets into the car, "You're driving fragile materials."**

**I raise my eye brow, seeing her physically relax. Dena looks over raising her eyebrow to mimic me. "Baby," she points to her stomach," Don't tell me you didn't know, I've heard the rumors."**

**I raise my eye brow higher, "Are you serious, because I don't do rumors."**

**She sighs, the smiles, "Yes, I know you don't, and yes I'm serious. I just figured you should know, before I ask you for this next favor."**

"**I w ill not pretend to have knocked you up," I joke, she rolls her eyes.**

"**Did I ask you to?" she shakes her head, "you're the only one who knows the details of how much I forgot," I nod and start her car, "I need you to help me remember, Eli."**

**I glance sideways, startled by my real name, "What ever you need Babe," I say wondering why she wants me to help he remember what she worked so hard to forget.**

**Duncan POV**

**I watch as Weevil spins gravel in his hurry. I wonder where he's going or better yet why he's raving there. Must be a gang thing. Shrugging I look down at the white lilies on my sister's grave. Dad had asked about them, but I'd never known who left them. One dozen every week. These are plain white, they've been white with colors too.**

**Sighing I bend down and finger one of the lilies then reach out and touch the head stone. "Hey," I say, "I just ya know…" I pause and sigh, "So Weevil is the one who has been putting these flowers here, huh?" You could have told me," I pause again as if she will really answers, then sigh and contenue "I've been doing really well taking my meds and stuff. Dena's been getting distand, but I think it's all just to much, to quick." Setting back on my heels I keep talking to my sister pausing occasionally as if she'll answer.**

**Eventually I get up and head for my car. Starting it up I let my thoughts drift. Life was simple when Lily was alive or maybe I should say simplier. Lily was such a happy person that the made everybody around her happy. It was Lily and Logan, Veronica and me, Dena and, well Dena. We were awesome. Then Lily was killed, and Veronica's dad started accusing my dad, and Logan told her to choice and she choose her dad. Or maybe it went bad before that I don't know. I just remember one minute my sister was alive and well and next she wasn't. Veronica choice her dad, which I get, but Logan and me, I don't forget my own part, shunned her. Keith Mars was kicked out of office, and well here we are a year later. **

**If I had a choice, I don't know what I would do different. Maybe get home sooner. Then Lilly would be here and we'd be happy. I really want to be happy.**

**Shaking myself, I start the car and pull out of the grave yard. I sigh when my phone rings, "Hello?"**

"**HI," Veronica's voice says. This must be a day for surprises. "It's Veronica mars."**

"**Yeah," I nod like an idiot, "What's up?"**

"**I need your help with a case. If you have time later maybe I could ask you a few questions."**

"**Sure whenever." How bad could it be, it's just a few questions from Veronica Mars.**


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan POV (three weeks later)

"God, you're so damn nasty!" Dena proclaims, "Logan! Stop!" she moves to hide behind me, I laugh as a tater tot hits her shoulder.

"Logan," I roll my eyes, "Keep on and she'll stop speaking to us again."

Logan stops throwing tater tots and looks at Dena, "I don't want that to happen," he pauses, "But I'll risk it," he launches another tater tot.

Dena laughs and stick her tongue out, then sets back up, "I'm hoping Eli is here tomorrow."

"So what's the deal with you and Weevs?" Logan asks.

"Yeah," Dick says setting down, "I don't know if I like the idea of him being that close to my child."

"Firstly," Dena says looking at Dick, "_YOUR_ child is inside _MY_ body, and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it. Secondly," She looks at Logan, "He's helping me, like I said," she shrugs and glances at me.

"Hey, I'm not saying one word. I'm just happy to have you talking again," I say as Logan nods.

"Hey man to that."

Dick sets his fork down, "So about this doctors appointment,"

"Which you are not invited to," Dena cuts his off.

"But it's my baby, that's what the test thingy said," Dick huffs.

"That doesn't mean that while it is in my body you are going anywhere near me or my doctors appointments," she glares at him, "Besides, Veronica's going."

"As in Veronica Mars?" we all gape at her.

"Eli suggested that I take a girl with me since my family is…well they're not going to be helpful, and my sisters are to young, so I decided he was right and asked Veronica." She glances up as we all look away, "Oh come on guys, I will NOT put up with that attitude from you, Veronica is a friend of mine, one that I should not have lost contact with." She turns to me, "Duncan," I peak up at her, "Look, I know what Keith Mars done, but…you can't rightly blame Veronica for sticking up for her father."

"It was the same thing I was doing," I answer honestly.

"Can't we let bygones be bygones? And gnomes be gnomes, and all that shit?" she tilts her head and bends down causing me to look at her, "Please Bubby?"

I roll my eyes at the nickname, "Whatever you want Sissy," I say pushing her away, "As long as you're not asking me to make out with her, or Logan."

"Oh know that's something I would pay money for!" Dena answers with laugh, "But I'd pay more if it were Dick."

"What I'm not good enough to make out with your brother? Dena, I'm hurt," Logan clutches his chest in fake hurt.

"Oh it's not that," Dena assures him, "I just really really really want to see Dick squirm," she laughs as Dick shakes his head.

I shudder at the thought, "I'm afraid I won't be making out with anybody, well somebody, but neither of you two jackasses."

"Ah HA! You admit to wanting a hot and heavy make out session! Which by the way, I _totally do not want to see_, farther more, keep ya pants on Bud," I watch as one of her hands subconsciously moves to rub her stomach. She's going it a lot more lately, there's a tiny bump, not very big at all.

Dena is fifteen weeks, they had a Paternity test done at thirteen weeks, I didn't ask how they done it, but Dena said I didn't want to know either. Then a week later, we new that Dick was doing to be a Daddy. It scared the fuck out of all us. I mean Dick of all people? But he's agreed that it might be best he have limited interactions with a baby. Any baby, including his own. Although I think he's just pacifying Dena for know. Her morning sickness is over, which means she gets to actually _eat_ lunch with us.

Over all, I'd say we're all pretty happy. Which means that something's bound to happen….

Dena POV….

I get up shaking my head and move toward the trash can, Veronica appears beside me, "So how is my favorite pregnant detective?" she asks.

"I'm the only pregnant detective you know, and since when am I a detective?" I glance sideways.

"Since I really needed you to be," she says as we reach the cans, "Please?"

"What going on?" I ask.

"You've heard about these purity test scores or whatever?" I nod my head as we turn for class, "Well, a girl asked me to find out who posted them."

"Oh," I nod and look at Veronica, frowning when I see her, "Why are you wearing a cheerleading outfit?"

"Somebody didn't like my clothing choice," Veronica shrugs, "Meg let me borrow this."

"I think I have clothes clothes in my locker," I shake my head, "If you wanted to change into them."

Veronica sighs and nods, "I'd love that, and then I can get these back to Meg."

"Yeah," I head toward my locker, "So how are things?"

"Things with?" Veronica prompts, I shrug.

"Things with everything, things with you, your dad, Backup," I shrug again.

"Well," Veronica pauses, faking being pensive, "Things are good with me, Dad is busy detecting, and Backup is probably sleeping on the couch at the moment."

I nod, and look around. "So…um, I told Duncan and them to leave you alone," I glance sideways and she looks startled. "Look," I stop and turn toward her, "I really appreciate you helping me out, and doing these favors for me, and I really really want to get back to being friends. The guys, well don't understand." I pause and run a hand through my hair, "They don't get that, this is not easy for me." I motion between the two of us, "They also don't get that Eli is helping me."

Veronica turns her head to the side, "Look, I don't have many friends anymore, Wallace is actually it. But I don't mind getting back in with another friend. I know you're trying to remember Lily, right?" I nod and look away, "If there's anything I can do to help with that, just let me know okay?" Again I nod and look out over the quad.

Beside us I can hear whistle calls, and look over to see that it's Dick. I glare, "I'll be right back," I say and head for their table, Veronica hot on my heals.

"Dena don't…."

"Dick, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to cut off your name sake, do you understand me?" I glare at him and he back away slightly.

"Wow what are you hormonal?" He laughs looking around the table.

"Keep talking and I'll do it with a dull, rusty knife," I spit at him.

Duncan leans close, "Dick, if I were you, I'd shut up about know. Ya know if you want to keep your manhood in tact."

Dick nods and pretends to zip his lips. I turn on my heels, grabbing Veronica's elbow and leading her to the doors and to my locker.

"You are just as scary as you used to be," Veronica says and I glance over and raise an eye brow.

I pause at my locker and throw the clothes at Veronica, "Okay, move ya butox," I motion her toward the bathroom, and glance a little ways down the deserted hall seeing Eli. "Thought you were out of school today?"

"Somebody left about four messages on my cell, telling me I had to get my ass back to school. Then, that somebody also called my grandmother and told her I wasn't at school. And my grandmother came and found me, threatened me, much like the person who left the messages on my cell," he glares at me as I smile brightly.

"I'm beginning to like this person," I say.

"Damn it girl!" He throws his hands into the air, "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

"Getting you to school?" I turn my head to the side, "And it worked."

"Don't you know that messes with my bad boy image? To have my grandmother come out and rip me a new one in front of the gang?"

"AAAwwww, you poor thing," I gush and move closer to him, "See funny thing, you think you scare me Eli, but you don't." He glares, "Come on, you know you have to come to class, we had an agreement, I'd help you pass your classes, if you'd help me get my life back in order. You can't pass classes that you don't ATTEND."

Eli rolls his eyes, "You really are something."

I glance behind him and smile at the other PCH bikers, "Hi guys! So you all know what classes you're in right?" They look around uncomfortable, "I would suggest you get to those classes, I expect you all to pass."

"And just who," one of them begins.

"You heard the lady!" Eli says then turns back to me, "So how are today?"

"Oh you know, hanging out with the people you hate," I glance sideways.

"The feeling is mutual," Eli mumbles putting his hand on my lower back, leading me toward his locker, "What was up with V?"

"Oh someone flushed her clothes," I say, "I let her borrow some, since Meg only had a cheerleading uniform."

"A cheerleading uniform?" He raises an eye brow and me, "Seriously?"

"Yup," I nod.

"And you gave her your clothes?" I nod again, "Why exactly do you keep clothes in your locker?" he asks as he opens his locker and I lean against the one next to it. "And what is my next class?"

"Well, I keep clothes in my locker because if I ever…well that's really not important with me pregnant and all, and you're next class is, history, you're with me."

Eli nods, grabbing his book and we head toward class as the bell rings, and Veronica joins us.

"Thanks for the clothes," she says, as Wallace joins her other side, "Yo Mr. Basketball."

Wallace rolls his eyes, "Shut up."

Weevil POV

It take a real woman to stand up to the PCH bikers, but it looks like I found one that will. I look up from my book as Dena sighs exasperated and tells one of the guys to stop looking at her chest and pay attention to what she's saying. Since she isn't overly upset, I laugh and go back to my book. Finally giving up this math problem, I set back to watch Dena bounce around the room. She's glowing, or at least it looks like it.

In three weeks she's managed to make connections with Mars, get back in with the 09ers, and get her life back in order. While putting up with me and my gang. The guys really don't know what to think of her, but she takes it all in stride.

I heard rumor that her Mom even let her have more visitation with her little sisters, but I can't get her to talk about it. The more I hang out with her, the more I think it wouldn't be bad to have her around a lot more often. That's not something I'm ready to tell her either.

At night she tutors me and the guys, can you believe it? But she insists that we need to learn this shit, so I'll learn it. And if I'm learning it you better get it damn straight that they guys will to.

We've been working more on the remembering thing too. That hasn't been easy, there's plenty of times that she's balled, and all I can do is hold her. But she insists that she'll be even better when she remembers. And I know she's putting on a brave show, but that's just Dena. I've come to know a lot about Dena in the last year.

She comes up and plops down beside me, "Had all you can take?" she asks and I nod. "Then why don't you and the guys go? I mean it's nice of Veronica to let us use this office, but we should call it a night. I thought about maybe finding another place, but I don't know where." I shrug to let her know I don't know either. "You're quiet tonight Eli."

"Sorry, cause I'm such a smooth talker," I joke.

"You're usually more talkative, at the least." I glance around and everybody else is busy, I lean closer and run my thumb along her cheek.

"I'm worried about you De, for as much of a show as you put on, I know you're not really suddenly okay." Dena drops her gaze, "You can fool them but you'll never fool me."

"I'm worried about the situation with Dick," she confesses, "It's tenuis at best," I frown at her word, "Don't play the I don't know that word game with me Eli, I know you know what it means."

"You know you are the only person who talks to me like I have half a brain in my empty head?" I ask, watching her roll her eyes.

"Guys?" Veronica's voice breaks through our conversation and we break apart quickly. "I'm sorry to interupt but we really should be calling it a night, I've got to get home."

"Right, we were just about to…" Dena looks up at Veronica, and smile slightly, "Will you have time to give me a ride?"

"Of course, just let me call my Dad," Veronica says, as the guys get up and gather their books.

"You could ride on the back of the bike," I suggest, both girls roll their eyes, "What?"

"Not good for preggers," Veronica motions toward Dena, and I nod.

"When will the shop be done with your car?"

"Next week I hope," Dena sighs, "Goodnight boys!" she calls, and the guys all mumble goodbyes back.

"I wish you'd have let me fix it," I sigh.

"I would but you're so busy with everything else, and Eli, you can't fix me and everything else," she laughs and I shake my head.

"Whatever goodnight."

Veronica POV

I am so out of my element it is not even funny. I can't believe I agreed to this! How could?! Honestly, what _WAS_ I thinking? Oh, yeah, I was thinking that there's a friend who needed my help. I was being a good friend, or trying to. Sometimes I really, really, wish I could be a bad friend, just once in my life.

You're probably wondering what I'm doing at this moment that has be regretting being a good friend. Well take a look around, seriously, look around. I'm setting in a room full of women that either look like their about to bust, or have babies attached at one place or the other. Yup, my dear loyal readers inside my head, I'm at Dena's doctors appointment.

She said she really didn't feel comfortable with Dick here, and who can blame her? Duncan was just to weird to invite, and Logan…well honestly people, can you see Logan setting here? I asked why she didn't invite Weevil, and she simply shrugged and said 'he said invite you, and I really need somebody with me.'

So, here I am. And just so everybody knows, Lily owes me for this. Don't look at me that way, she's Lily's half sister, had it not been for Lily I would not have known her, and therefore would not be obligated to sit through this torture. Okay, so maybe blaming the dead it not my best moment, but come on people cut me some slack!

Sighing I look sideways when I see Dena move, "I think they're going to schedule my first ultrasound today."

"Really? So early?" I ask, "I thought they waited until you were five months or something?"

"Well the doctor said something last time about not being able to get a clear reading on the baby, so he wants to make sure everything is okay, or something like that. I'm fifteen weeks, so I mean it's about time for one, I think." She shrugs and sighs, "Don't ask me, because honestly I'm just going along with what the doctor says."

I nod my head, "Well I'm sure everything is fine, or else he would have told you."

"Yeah, I mean I'm sure things are great," she nods looking highly uncertain, "It's not like I wouldn't feel if something was wrong right?"

I smile slightly at her, "Dena, you're fine, and the baby is fine. Nothing's wrong."

She laughs, "So how are things with you and…who are you dating these days?"

"Nobody," I answer instantly, "How are things with Weevil?"

"Eli and I are not dating, he's just helping me," she answers.

Sure, keep telling yourself that girl. "Oh, I meant how is the remembering going?"

She shrugs and looks away from me, "It's harder then I thought. I mean I never _forgot_ Lily, but the little things…the things like…how she was always telling me things I didn't want to know….how her handwriting was always so messy, to messy for girl…"

I nod remembering Lily's hand writing, "Didn't she almost fail that class in middle school?"

Dena laughs, "If I remember the only reason she didn't was she batted her eyes lashes at the teacher and said she just couldn't help it that was her writing."

"Yeah," I nod, "That's what I remember too."

"I was looking through pictures the other day with Eli, and I found one you might like to see," Dena leans down and retrieves her purse, "I'll let you have a copy if you want."

Dena hands me and envelope which I open to find a picture of the three of us, the day of the car wash, "This was the day she died wasn't it?"

Dena nods, "Yeah, I thought maybe….well I know you haven't given up, and I know you don't think the man behind mars murdered her, and well neither do I." She pauses and looks at me as if judging my reaction, "She told me something Veronica, I just can't remember what. Just like I can't remember why I keep going back to that damn bar, or who I'm looking for there."

"Bar? What bar?" I ask.

"The Milder Bar," She frowns and I gape at her, "What?"

"You don't remember?" She shakes her head, "I think you have to find your own memories, I can't give them to you." I say as the nurse calls her name and we head back.

Logan POV

I ride in on the next wave and look around, glancing around the beach. Honestly I really really don't want to go home. HE'S there and I'm avoiding HIM. Sighing I stand my board up, and collapse onto the beach. Dick collapses next to me.

"Wicked that I'm going to be a dad huh?" he says out of nowhere.

"Uh huh," I nod looking out at the ocean.

"Can I ask you something, dude?"

"Other then what you just asked me?" I smirk at him, and he shoves me.

"No, seriously dude. You think I'm cut out for this? Should I like ask her marry me or something?" he plays with the sand in front of him.

"I'm sure that would go over brilliantly," I roll my eyes, "Look man," I glance sideways at him, "I think Dena is into Weevil," he shutters, "And I think that Weevil is into her. I mean, I don't like the idea, but I think she's safe with him. And as far as marriage, you're too young. There's no way she's going to marry you." I pause and look back out over the waves, "I think you have ask yourself how much you want to be a part of your babies life. And if it's a major part, then well, you have to clean up. If you don't want to be a big part of it's life, then I'd say walk away know."

"Wow you mean just walk away as in…never see my child?" he looks at me surprised and I shrug. "That's not what I want."

"Then you and Dena gotta work it out man."

Dick nods and lays back on his towel, "Yeah, I guess so…"

Veronica POV

So two days ago, I saw this purity test thing online, then yesterday Meg's score, or supposed score, was painted on her locker. And today I get to school, and somebody has painted a number on MY locker. Damn it to hell! Blowing out a breath, I look at the number 14 painted on my locker. I promised Meg I'd find out who done this, and by God I'm going to, especially know!

Dena comes up behind me, "Why Veronica," she fakes an 'holier then thou' voice, "Why didn't you tell me about your adventures?!" I laugh and roll my eyes, "So, uh, how many kids you got?"

I laugh, "With that number about fifteen unless I was extra super duper careful."

"Yeah well, maybe you can explain the ins and outs to me."

"Maybe," I look over at Meg as she approaches, "At least you're not the biggest slut in school anymore."

"I'm also not dating my boyfriend anymore."

Dena makes a shocked noise, and Meg rolls her eyes, "You don't need that as a whole. No woman needs a man, believe me."

I laugh, "She's man hating today."

Meg nods, "Well, I guess I am too cause I agree."

"See, I new I loved having her around for a reason," Dena locks arms with Meg, as Meg locks arms with me, "Just ignore the idiots of this school," Dena says loudly as we walk through the halls. Dick starts to whistle with the rest but Dena breaks free quickly and says something. He blushes deep crimson, how did she do that? I shake my head as she rejoins Meg and I.

I need to think about who got everybody's password. There should be somebody here who keeps them…hmmm…isn't there a technical guy here? Maybe he did? But what would be the point?

"EARTH TO MARS?!" Dena voice pulls me out of my thoughts, "This is our stop."

"I've got to go see somebody about a password, real quick, "I say and head toward the computer lab.

"If I were you, I'd talk to Mac!" Dena calls after me.

I head toward the computer class, and ask about passwords, but as it would turn out, the gym coach is filling in. Which of course means he doesn't have any knowledge what so ever about passwords and such. He does direct me toward a student named Mac telling me to 'look for the one with blue hair'.

Shaking my head I walk out toward the parking lot, seeing Dena with Weevil, standing next to her car. Looks like they're having a fight, hmm. Shrugging my shoulders, I see a girl with a blue streak in her hair, standing my a rinky dink old car, hmm, wonder if that would be Mac.

I approach, "Are you Mac?"

"Depends on who's asking," she says turning toward me, "Mars right?"

"Yeah," I nod, "I hear you're good with a computer?"

"Good?! Is that all Dena told you?!" She sighs dramatically and shakes her head, "You wipe one thing extra off a girls hard drive and you go from excellent to good."

I laugh, I can't help it, she's just so….not normal. "I need to know if there's a way that somebody could get everybody's password in the school."

"Oh, sure yeah, there's a way," she nods her head.

"And uh, you know how? Could you uh," I pause, "Could you help me find out who got them?"

Mac looks thoughtful for a second, as Dena comes over, "Help her or she'll bug the hell out of you Mac Attack," Dena says tossing me a grin, "How's it going Veronica?"

"Good," I say, "And she's right, I tend to get what I want."

"Fine, I'll help," Mac sighs dramatically again.

"God you're so over dramatic," Dena says, "Here."

"What's this?" Mac takes what she's handed by Dena.

"I thought maybe you could give it to…..Kat and Nat?" Dena throws me a look, but have no clue what's happening, though I suddenly really want to.

"Meet me before school tomorrow, and I'll help you," Mac says to me, and I seriously think I'm being dismissed. I say okay, and bye and leave.

Mac POV

I'm setting in the computer lab waiting for Mars to show up, looking over something's Dena asked me to. Frowning, I scan a picture in my hand again, hmmm, I can tell it's been digitally altered which is weird. Why would anybody alter a photo, and put Lily Kane in it?

I can hear Mars coming, so I scramble to put it away, the last thing we need is her finding something like that. She steps in the door just as the last paper is shoved in my backpack, "About time," I say, "You brought coffee right?"

Mars raises an eye brow before setting a cup down beside me, "Dena told me you'd say that."

"Dena does know me well," I laugh pulling the cup to me and sniffing it, "HHHMMM just the way I like it."

"If you don't mind," Mars starts, "I would like to get started and then I will leave you alone with your coffee."

I shot her a glare, "Never mess with me before coffee." I turn to the computer in front of me and type a few keys, "This is a website that sells the students Ids. I found it last night while surfing, with the ID it's easy to go in and change things. Such as answers to tests. So far, just about everybody's password has been sold. I recommend choice a new one." I show her the site and stuff.

"And you can track this website?"

"Oh sure, if I uh, wanted to," I say looking sideways.

"Well, you want to," She answers simply. Would this be a good time to tell her that I set up the website? I'm thinking no.

"When you've tracked them, let me know," Mars says.

"Uh, well it might be a little problem," I say, "See funny thing is that I can't actually track the person, I can only track the ISP, and it may be a fake name or whatever."

"Just get me a name," Mars says and heads out. I make sure she's well out of the way and pull out the photo again. The job on it is really well, it's even time and date stamped. But I just don't see why anybody would put Lily Kane IN a picture. Take her out yes….Unless…..No….it couldn't be….Does somebody out there know that Dena can't remember? Is somebody trying to set Dena up as well?

Weevil POV

It's Saturday, so I'm setting on the beach with Dena. She's laying back, sunglasses on her face, smiling up at me. It's a little cool, I was worried, but she's covered up well.

"Stop worrying Eli," she says with a chuckle

"What?" I fake confused, "Me?"

Dena sets up, "Yes you. You are always worrying I wish you wouldn't."

I sigh, "That is much easier said then done."

"You know what I think?" Dena asks as I raise an eye brow, "I think you need a little fun. And I don't meant with the bikers. Honestly, I think you need a little time away from them."

"They're not around know," I say looking around, "It's just you and me."

"That is true," Dena says moving the sand around with her finger, "Look Eli, I know that….well I know it's not easy for you to remember Lily. I know this must be hard…"

"Stop," I hold up a hand, "I was never in love with Lily Kane." I want her to get this clear, "It was never her."

She looks up confused at me, "But…I thought you….you were passing…"

I laugh, "I was passing notes about you."

"Me?!" she blinks at me.

"You, beautiful." I lean in and rub my nose to hers, "Lily was worried about you."

Dena smiles slightly then looks out over the ocean, "Lily was always worried that I was barely holding on. I think she new she'd not always be around. I don't know how, but I swear it was like she new. I remember a few days before she died, she came to me and said she had a secret. She said that she was going to write it to me in a letter, and mail it. I remember telling her it was a ridiculous idea, we went to school together. But three days after she died, I got a package in the mail. I've never opened it, I let Lily take her secrets to her grave."

"She mailed you a package?" I ask, watching Dena. I don't know why, but something is very unsettling about this new fact.

Together we set for a while in silence. I think Dena is the only person that I've ever had this type of quiet time where we don't have to talk at all. Lily always filled the space, jappering about something or someone. After a while Dena sighs, and I look over.

"You know why I keep going back to the bar don't you?" she asks.

I nod my head, "Yeah."

"It's her isn't it. The person I keep going back to see is Lily isn't it?" She turns her head and looks sideways at me, "Tell me honestly Eli."

I look away from her, sigh, and look back, "Yes."

Dena nods and looks away, I know she's got tears in her eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder, and pull her close. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"It was something you had to remember yourself," I answer as she lays her head on my shoulder, "I couldn't force it."

"I found a receipt and it all came flooding back and I new, I just new it was her I was going to see. But she never came, she'll never come Eli. Never as long as I wait, and I think that's the hardest part," she's crying and getting my shirt wet. I hate when she's like this, and it's happening a lot more often know that she's pregnant. Sighing I hold tight to her, seeing Mars approaching, I shake my head. She looks confused but doesn't approach. If it's one thing I know, it's that Dena will not want anybody to see her like this. Nobody but the person who's heart it breaks most, nobody but me.

Veronica POV (Tuesday of the following week)

I finally figured out who actually sold the passwords, and ironically I did not bust them. Nope. It turned out to be Mac, but since she helped me out so much in finding who posted the scores, I let her go. She's got a new car. Which, as long as nobody knows, I can't say as I blame her. Turns out the person posting the tests was, well, a wee bit upset. They ended up in the office, and stuff. Anyways, that's not really important.

I'm going to visit the guy who killed, or so they say, Lily Kane today. And as I set out in front of the jail, I don't think I've ever in my life been so scared and excited all at once.

Dena POV (same day)

Dick comes into the store that I work at, nods to me and heads for the cooler in the back. I watch him, then glance down again at the paper on the table. An old woman comes up, so I lay the paper aside to check her out.

"Can't understand what a young girl like you is doing here, should be off getting an education," she says.

"I go to Neptune High," I smile at her as I ring up her drink.

"Really?" She hands me money, "I thought you were older then that." She looks me over, "Don't get into any trouble." I smile and try not to roll my eyes.

"I won't," I say as she turns and leaves I do roll my eyes. She's out the door before Dick comes to the counter.

"Hi," he looks nervous.

"Hi Dick," I say ringing up his soda, "This all?"

"Yeah," Dick nods.

"One dollar and seventy five cents," I say holding my hand out.

"I was uh, I was wonder…." he pauses and it looks like an internal debate is taking place.

"I'm not allowed to give free soda's," I smirk at him, but he frowns and scowls.

"I wasn't asking, I just…." he pauses again, "Don't you think we should talk. I mean…Logan….there's…"

"Logan is about as dim witted as you are half the time, and we have talked Dick. I thought you were in on that conversation," I say rolling my eyes as he hands me the money.

"No, I mean, yeah we talked, but I want to talk more. I want to be a part of my kids life. And Logan pointed out that if I walked away, well I don't remember what he said but I know that I don't want to walk away." Dick looks at me with this look that is so determined.

"I…" I blink at him, "Dick," I say slowly, "It was never my intent to cut you out. However, I think that….well I think that for know it's best if you and I….we tried to work on being…friends."

Dick nods, "Can we talk though?"

Searching Dick's eyes used to be a lot harder, they were clear orbs with nothing behind them. Today however, they are blue orbs with clouds of thoughts and emotions behind them. And Dick being thoughtful, well I'm pretty sure that's straight out dangerous. "Fine," I say finally, "I get off in an hour."

"I'll meet you outside," Dick says and smiles at me. I sigh back at him, I was so looking forward to going home after this shift.

Sure enough in an hours time I am walking out the door with my book bag and my purse to find none other then Dick setting on the tailgate of his truck watching for me. And Eli Weevil leaning against the wall waiting. Great, just great. Eli takes my book bag, "What's he waiting on?"

"Me, he wants to talk," I answer looking over at him.

"And you want to talk to him?" Eli asks looking over to.

"Not really," I answer with a sigh, "But you know I have to. If I deny him this he'll try everything in his power to get the baby, and well, lets face it, better to be with a rich father then a poor mother."

"Don't say that. Maybe I should be there," Eli says taking my hand.

I look down at our hands then back up at Eli, "I don't know. I don't know how this works. I mean….I don't want him thinking that he has to go all hostal on me."

"You think I would cause more tension then anything?" Eli asks quietly, raising my chin to look into my eyes, I nod, "Then I'll only be a phone call away. Look, I know that there's nothing between the two of you, there might not even be anything between the two of us, but there's no way anybody is going to hurt you. I won't let that happen. And nobody, is going to take this baby, I don't care how rich they are," he reaches out ever so gently and touches my stomach, "I don't want to share you, but I will if it means I get to keep you."

I lean my head against his, "Thank you Eli. And for the record, I do think there's something between us, I'm just not so sure what it is."

"Be careful Dena."

With that I walk away from Eli, who heads for my car, and toward Dick. Dick jumps off the tailgate, and throws me a huge grin. "Thought he was going to sneak in on our conversation?"

"Dick please," I say tiredly, "He's worried. I'm worried, we're all…." I shake my head.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Dick asks, "You look run down."

"I AM run down," I answer, "Look could we at least set in the truck while we talk?"

"You get in, I'll be right back," Dick says and heads straight for my car. I start to follow, but he motions me to stay. Dick and Eli talk for a good five minutes before Dick heads into the store, Eli comes over where I am.

"He's going to take you to dinner, and I'll meet you at the house. Try not to worry, I think he really just wants to talk," Eli says hugging me to him, "And I think that this conversation has to happen."

I nod against him as Dick comes striding back to us, two waters in his hand.

Dick, it turned out, was taking me to a little place that I love. As we wait to be seated he looks nervous, "Are you okay?" He asks me for the thousandth time.

"I'm find Dick," I answer rolling my eyes, seeing my favorite waitress coming toward us, "Hi Sarah!"

"Dena!" She greets me with a big smile, "How's it going?"

"Oh just got off work," I answer as she leads Dick and I to a table.

"The usual?" she asks, "Water?"

"Of course," I answer with a smile. She nods and turns to Dick who orders the same.

"I was thinking," Dick says, "About this baby thing. And I mean, I don't want my kid growing up not knowing who I am." He pauses, "And I don't just want to be the one who pays the child support. I want to be involved."

"Dick, I don't want to discourage you. But if you think that the reason I'm having this baby is money, well you're wrong. I'll do it without you somehow if I have to." I answer leaning back arms crossed.

"I know this isn't about money, or you'd have already asked. Logan and I were talking and he said that, well he said I had a decision to make." Dick fingers his napkin, "And that's not easy."

I set up and put my elbows on the table, "We both have decisions to make, I've already made one of the hardest."

"I know," he looks up at me, "Dena I'm sorry. I didn't want…this wasn't…." I hold my hand up to stop him,

"WHat ever this was or wasn't doesn't matter. What matters is that there's a baby with our DNA growing inside my body."

"I want to go to college, and I know you do. I know you're like with Weevil or whatever, but you can't just cut me out. Man I don't know jack shit about being a dad, but I know that I don't want some kid walking around out there thinking I'm a dead beat." Dick shakes his head, "Is there a way we can work this out and us not be together?"

"Yes," I nod my head, "Yes Dick. I mean I don't know exactly how but I'm sure we can. But I think first we have to learn to trust each other."

"Me too," he answers, "Look I told Weevil I'd have you home soon. He was going to call something in for us, I'll see if it's ready." With that Dick gets up and heads for the counter. I set back in my chair, exhausted and think about what he's just said. Dick wants to be in the baby's life, thus in my life. Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

(Third Peron POV)

Veronica is standing in her kitchen looking toward the living room, her Dad standing beside her. In the living room Dena is setting with two young children playing a game. "Yatzee!" She throws her hands up in the air with a triumphant smile.

"There isn't Yatzee in Candy Land," one little girl giggles.

"Really?" Dena pretends to be let down, "Are you sure?" She reaches over and begins tickling the child, "Sure?"

"You win! Okay, Okay!" The little girl giggles.

"I told you there was Yatzee in Candy Land," Dena says letting the little girl up, "What about you, did you get a Yatzee?" she asks the other little girl, who shakes her head.

Veronica comes back into the living room, "Are you suckering these two little girls, Dena?" she asks holding one glass of milk and one sippy cup of milk, Keith follows with two more glasses of milk.

"Me?" Dena pretends to me surprised, "How dare you!"

"Oh she's very daring that girl of mine," Keith laughs handing Dena a glass of milk, as Veronica sets one down in front of the older little girl, and the sippy cup in front of the younger.

"She's an amazing friend," Dena says smiling at Veronica, "Even if she does swindle her friends into helping with cases."

"You were not swindled," Veronica says, "Coerce maybe, but not swindled."

"Yup that's my girl," Keith says laughing and heading back to the kitchen.

"So who's winning?" Veronica asks the girls.

"ME!" the youngest says, "I win!"

"Well, you're a very good player then Kat, I think you've won the last five rounds."

Dena laughs, "She really hates losing."

"I come in second, only cause Kat cheats," says the older.

"Don't call your sister a cheater, Nat." Dena says shaking her head, "What do you girls say to watching a movie, maybe a Christmas Movie?"

"Sure!" Both girls squeal.

"Okay, get comfy on the couch, Veronica will turn it on, I'm going to the kitchen for a few minutes okay?" Dena asks, lifting her obviously pregnant self off the couch.

"Okay," Nat say setting up against the arm of the couch as Dena leans down to pick up Kat.

"Don't lift her, I'll put her on the couch," Veronica says quickly, bending to pick up Kat, "You don't need to be lifting."

"I can lift her easily enough," Dena says rolling her eyes, as Veronica deposit's the child onto the couch.

"Mac's coming over right?" Veronica asks, going back to the TV.

"Yup," Dena leans over and kisses both girls, "I'll be right there if you need me."

Keith is leaning up against the stove in the kitchen, "How you holding up?" he asks seeing Dena.

"Good, I mean it's hard, I only get to see them every so often, but I like the time with them," Dena answers, "I really appreciate you letting us hang out here."

"It's not problem, been a while since we had kids laughing in this house, but you know that's not what I was talking about. Dena you are more then welcome here, but…" he pauses, evidently thinking how to phrase it. "It can't be easy."

Dena sighs looking at him, "Mr. Mars, I am okay. I swear, I am."

Keith puts his arms around her, "I know you are."

Veronica comes in, "Dad, she's really doing good."

Dena pulls back, "Yeah, really I am Dad."

Keith laughs, "If only."

There's a knock at the door, Veronica turns to get it, Weevil walk in, "I heard my girls were here," Nat squeals and they can hear her running toward him, the then him scooping her up, "How are ya?"

"Kat woned at Candy Land again!"

"Oh yeah? Well good for her, maybe you'll have to play me later on," he says setting her down and making his way to the couch, "Hey Kat, you keeping everybody out of trouble?"

"Uh huh," Kat's little voice says causing everybody to laugh. Dena moves to lean against the counter.

Weevil turns around and looks at her, "Do you get more beautiful every time I see you or what?"

"Oh, you are smooth Eli Navarro," Dena laughs, "Greet them, and then ask me if I get more beautiful."

"Well," Weevil stands up and moves toward her, "Do you?" He pauses a little ways from her, "I'm kidding, of course you do."

"Oh Eli stop," Dena laughs.

Veronica raises an eye brow, "Really Eli, STOP. Sappy you just, weirds me out."

Weevil laughs, "That is the point of me being sappy."

Dena laughs and hugs him, "You will behave tonight right? No picking a fight with Dick?"

"Hey I don't pick fights with him," Weevil says, Dena looks up and raises and eye brow, "One, I picked one fight."

"He's not going anywhere ya now," Dena says pulling back, "He's here to stay, just like they are."

"I know," Weevil moves a hair out of her eye, "And as long as you're here to stay, I don't care."

Dena laughs and shakes her head, "You know I'm not going anywhere."

"Speaking of no going anywhere," Veronica says, "Is Dick still bringing Mac tonight?"

"How is that speaking of not going anywhere?" Dena asks.

"Well, it was just a change of topic," Veronica shrugs, "What's the deal with those two anyway?"

"It's called dating, you should do it sometime," Weevil says putting an arm around Dena.

"She does date, just not…recently," Dena defends.

"Could we not discuss my daughters dating or lack there of in the father's presents?" Keith asks, watching the two, "You two seem close."

"Okay, new topic, who all did we say was going to be here?" Dena says.

"Dick, Mac, Duncan, Logan, Meg, and Caz I think maybe," Veronica says.

"Caz, really? He hardly goes like anywhere," Dena says starting to help set up the table for the card game. "So, who's idea was the card game?"

"Duncan said that we should, if the guys win, then we have to do something for them," Veronica answers and Weevil snickers, "But if we win, and you know we will, then we ask them to do something."

"Can carrying the baby for just a few hours be it?" Dena asks, "It's moving, and I've got to pee again."

"Sorry," Veronica pats her shoulder as Dena lulls her head back, "I'm afraid that won't work."

"Hey," Weevil steps up behind her, "It's okay."

"You know everything doesn't have to be okay right?" Dena asks leaning back into him.

"I wasn't talking to you," Weevil says rubbing her stomach, "I was talking to him."

"You and Dick do realize that it could accidentally be a girl right?" Dena asks.

"I thought they said Casablancas men couldn't have girls?" Veronica pretends to look confused.

"We're hoping they're lying." Dena moves out of Weevil's grasp and toward the bathroom.

"So she still doesn't know what she's having?" Keith asks.

"No, they're suppose to do the sonogram thingy next week," Weevil says, "Don't tell her," he moves to stand beside Keith, "But I'm kinda hoping for a girl too." He grins at Keith.

"I donno, they're a lot of trouble," Keith answers as Veronica passes and sticks her tongue out.

"Yeah well, I'm hoping for a mellow girl," Weevil laughs.

"There's no such thing," Keith answers with a laugh.

"Oh hey, thanks for letting us use this place," Weevil says, "It's better to meet on neutral territory."

"Yeah, I got that from the fight and expulsion." Keith answers, "Well, I'm going to take the girls out for ice cream, then home."

"So soon?" Dena asks behind them.

"Before all the guys get here," Keith answers leaning in to kiss her forehead, "Not that I don't trust you, it's them. You know you're my second daughter?"

"Thanks, Dad." Dena laughs, then closes her eyes, "Those ribs don't move kid." She sighs and heads to say goodbye to the girls, as Keith chuckles and follows after her. With many hugs and many 'bye bye' and 'love you's' Keith heads out with the girls just as Dick, Caz, and Mac show up.

"So, are you prepared to lose?" Dick asks, leaning in and rubbing his nose to Dena's.

"You're a chauvinistic pig," she pushes him away, Weevil laughs.

"I just got here," Dick says confused.

"The baby, the one you put inside her, is kicking the crap out of her insides," Weevil says, "I'd say you weren't her favorite man."

"Oh shut up," Dena says slapping in on the back of the head.

"I'd say you weren't either Bro," Dick laughs.

"Don't call me Bro," Dena turns and gives both a look, and they hush.

Caz shakes his head, pats Dick on the shoulder and moves toward Dena, "How are you? Really?" He asks gently.

"Really, I'm fine, just…moody." She laughs and hugs Caz, "How are you? How was the date?"

"It was, awkward but good." Caz says, "He said he had fun."

"And you?" Dena asks leaning against the counter, "You had fun?"

"Oh yeah, it was a ball, the games rock there. And he was really knowledgeable about them," Caz shrugs, "Dick says I'm a sissy."

"Dick can take is chauvinistic ideas and shove them up his ass, you just be you Caz, and that's all that counts," Dena says giving him a hug, "And I want to meet this new guy in your life."

Caz laughs, "Soon, I swear soon."

Mac comes over, "Could you like, deflate the male ego thingy that's keeping those to standing off against each other," She points at Weevil and Dick.

"I tried, it's impossible," Dena sighs, "But I'll handle it."

"Let me," Caz says and heads over, "Dick, dude, you're upsetting Dena and Mac, let it go."

"Let what go?" Dick asks, "I'm not…"

"He started it," Weevil says.

"Why do they sound like three year olds?" Dena asks Mac.

"Because that's where most guys heads stop. I don't even know what I'm doing here, I mean with Dick. It's like a mini date, but with you here it's weird. I mean you're like the poster screaming don't have sex, no offense." Mac rambles.

"You won't be having sex here," Veronica says passing with soda's, "Mostly because you'd have to in my bed, and well, that's just not happening."

"Look," Dena says, "I'm with Eli, the fact that this baby is his is just that, a fact. And Dick chose to be part of this baby's life, therefore, I mean, we gotta put a little faith in him. We also have to get Eli to release him from a choke hold."

"Weevil!" Veronica says, "Not in this house!"

"Can we take it outside?" Weevil asks.

Duncan and Logan walk in with Meg about that time, they pull the two apart, "This can't happen," Duncan says, "I'm not going to be the middle man between you two idiots all night. Can't you see what you're going to my sister?" He points toward Dena, "Honestly, you both say you care, then you do this!" He pushes Dick toward the door, and motions Logan to grab Weevil, "We'll be right back."

Duncan POV

I can not believe that Dick and Weevil are so damn stupid, I turn Dick to face me and glare at him, "What the hell do you think you're going?"

"It ain't like that," Dick says, "I mean he started it."

"I don't care who started it!" I say and turn to Weevil, "I thought after that little getting expelled and it almost landing Dena in the hospital you would have thought twice."

"Sorry man, I just let him goat me. I shouldn't have," Weevil looks around.

Logan shakes his head, "Look," he says, "I get it, this is weird for all of us. But we have to try and get along, I don't like it any better then anybody. But the truth is that we can't just fix this."

"Look," Weevil says, "If you tell anybody I said this I'll deny it, it's not good for the macho thing, but I love Dena. Honest to God I do. And when I think somebody's hurting her I'm not going to stand by."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Dick shakes his head.

"That's what you say, but see your words, your actions they say different," Weevil looks at him.

"I think Dick just doesn't know how to sensor himself really well, and I think he's going have to try harder," I say, "Look you guys go back in, there's something else I have to talk to Dick about." Weevil and Logan head up to the apartment, "Look, I know part of this is about Caz, but don't take that out on everybody else. He is what he is dude, let him be happy for once."

"Happy?" Dick looks at me and shakes his head, "He's screwing a damn guy, I just…"

"Dick," I say, "Look there are other things to worry about here, Dena being point one."

"You're right," he sighs, "I want to do right by her, honestly. And Mac, I really think I like her," lowers his voice, "It's not about sex."

I laugh, "Welcome to the world of the dating because you like somebody," I slap him on the back and head back up to Veronica's.

Weevil POV

Of course they're right, I walk back into V's place and head straight for Dena. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let him get to me that way," I says and reach for her.

"Oh Eli," She shakes her head, "I know you didn't. But…" sighing she rubs her stomach, "There's a constant reminder for me why I have to try and keep him around. Eli, I never understood why my Dad left, until I got older. And I don't want my child to go through that, and I know you'll be a good Dad. I also know that this baby will one day ask about Dick. And on that day, I'll change his name."

I laugh, "Yeah, well I'm hoping that someday that baby will ask me how much I love it's Mom."

"Oh yeah?" she raises her eye brow.

"Yeah," I bend down a little, "Cause the answer is a hole heck of a lot to put up with Dick," I whisper causing her to laugh and rub my back, "Seriously." I stand up and hug her.

"That's just weird, you've changed him into…a softy," Mac says shaking her head.

I glare at her and throw a peanut, "I'll make you think softy."

"Oh, he's going to kill me with peanuts! He's a big bad biker, how will I ever survive?" she rolls her eyes as Dena laughs.

Meg laughs, "I don't think he was ever a big bad biker with Dena."

"She's pretty well had him trained for awhile," Veronica says, I fake being offended.

"I'm going to get down before my feet look like watermelons," Dena says, "And we were going to play cards right?"

Caz moves her chair for her, "Yes we were." He says as Duncan and Dick head up. Together we all gather around the table and start dealing the cards.

Four hours later

Dena POV

I'm laying with my back to Eli's chest on Veronica's couch, everybody's still here, and Keith is taking a turn at the cards. I just got tired of playing, so I'm setting leaned up against him. He's rubbing my stomach, I know he's hoping to feel the baby move, but I don't know if he will or not. The doctor says it might be a few more weeks. Although he does settle the baby down when he does this, so I'm far from complaining.

Dick comes up and sets down on the coffee table, I turn my head toward him. He's got something to say, he's had something to say. I can tell. He's come in here about three times already. Dick reaches behind him and pulls out a box.

"Mac helped pick it out," he says and hands it to me, "I just thought, ya know that I should buy you something or something…"

"You didn't have to," I say and take it, "Why?"

"Because, I don't know what to do. I try and get along with him, I feel like a failure when I can't. And I mean, I just…I don't know what to do, but it feels like I should do something."

He's obviously struggling with something, "Dick, I told you I didn't expect anything."

"That's just it, I expect something! I want to do something, other then just watch," he runs a hand through his hair.

I laugh, "Dick, basically watch is all you can do, it's all anybody can do. I'm like a inbecator, it's here until it's born." I pat my stomach.

"And I think that," Eli says, "You can help by just…being around."

"Open the present," Dick says motioning toward the package.

I open it to find a silk, purple, empire waste maternity shirt, "Oh Dick, I love it," I say and move to hug him.

"Good," Dick says, "Mac picked it."

"She has good taste," I laugh and lean back against Eli.

"The guys at school, they uh, they know ya know." Dick says, and I nod my head, "The whole school knows." I nod again, "And I mean, it's okay, I don't care…"

That's a lie, "It's okay to be worried, or to feel…whatever. I feel pretty self cautious myself."

"Yeah, right." Dick nods and gets up and moves back to the table.

"So, the guys upset that you aren't there this weekend?" I ask Eli, and feel him stiffen.

"No," he says, "They'll get over it."

"You could have gone," I say.

"They're just not as important as you are," he says and shrugs behind me.

I sigh and sink farther into him, "I love you Eli Navarro."

"I love you too Dena," Eli kisses my temple and laughs a little, "Hard to believe you've tamed the untamable."

"You were never untamable," I argue, feeling him kiss my neck, "it just took the right person."

"Oh yeah?" Eli chuckles and his breath tickles my neck, "I was pretty sure I was bad ass."

"I'd say more like uncontrolled, and I liked that wild side of you."

"Oh yeah?" he nibbles my ear lobe, "Would it be uncontrolled if I told you I needed you, and right know?" I squirm a little and feel him stand at attention.

"Wow, easy there cowboy," I laugh, "The apartment is full of people,"

"We could leave," he suggests.

"Are you sure you'd want to have sex with something fat and frumpy like me?"

"You are a goddess, a beautiful wonderful goddess, a sexy goddess, you are not fat or frumpy." He kisses my ear, and we hear somebody clear their throat, looking over Veronica is standing there.

"Could we not? On the couch? Please? Contain yourselves, please," she says and heads for the bathroom, but I distinctly saw her smile.

Mac comes over and sets on the chair, "it's official, we're beating the guys."

"Awesome, girl power rocks," I high five her.

"More likely girl power cheats," Logan says, "But that's okay," He heads off after Veronica.

"How are you feeling?" Duncan asks me.

"I'm fine stop worrying," I laugh, "Here, set down," I move and so does Eli, reluctantly to let them set down.

"So, why don't we call it a night at cards?" Dick says, "And head out somewhere?"

"Sorry, I don't know," I say, "I don't think I want to get out in the cold no more then I have to."

"You okay?" Eli asks, "You're not getting sick are you?"

"No, I just don't want to," I say. Eli leans in and kisses my forehead, "Actually, you feel a little warm."

"It's warm in here, I'm fine."

"Hey, Mr. M," Dick calls to Keith who's in the kitchen, "You got a thermometer?"

Keith frowns and comes in the living room, "Why?"

"Weevil thinks Dena's got fever," Duncan says, and puts the back of his hand to my forehead, I shoo it away.

"I'm fine," Keith doesn't look to sure, he steps forward and touches my face.

"You do feel warm, hold on." He heads back to his room, comes back with a thermometer and puts it in my ear, "Veronica hates the tongue ones," he explains. It beeps and he pulls it back, "I'm going to call your cousin."

"I'm fine!" I say as he heads for the kitchen.

"You have a temp," Keith calls over his shoulder.

Eli puts his arm around me, "See, he kisses my temple, "And it's not from foreplay, I've done worse then that and it's not got you going."

"Eli, honestly I'm fine. It's just warm in here," I say and lean against him.

Mac frowns, "You weren't feeling good earlier, when I talked to you."

"It's just normal pregnancy things," I answer with a sigh.

"I don't think so," Mac leans forward as Dick sets on her chair arm, "You were coughing the other day. Dena you really have to be careful."

"I am!" I fall back against the couch as Keith comes back in with two pills and a bottle of water.

"Tylenol, take these," he says, "You're cousin said you should stay here, apparently there's a big thing going on and he's afraid you won't get any sleep."

"He's right, it's their annual Christmas party thing, but I can't impose," I answer, he looks sternly at me, "But if that face is insisting…" I laugh and take the pills, "See, all better."

"Yeah right," Duncan says, "look we should go and let you rest."

"No, don't go on my part," I say, "I mean.."

"How about," Mac says, "We go because it's late and it's almost curfew, also because I want to have time to say goodnight to Dick."

I laugh, "Fine, if you insist."

We all say goodnight, as they head out.

Weevil POV

Two Days later

Dena is laying up against me, I'm setting with my back to the headboard of her bed, "Eli?"

"Yeah," I answer surprised because she's been so quiet.

"Dick asked if he could come to the ultrasound this afternoon," it's at two this afternoon and it's about noon.

"He did?" I ask pausing my hands on her stomach.

"I think he should be there, I think…" She turns to look up at me, "I think you should both be there. It's his baby too Eli. And I mean, he's doing okay…"

I sigh and kiss her temple, "I think he deserves to be there, if you didn't want me to go I'd understand."

"NO! I mean yes, I want you there. I can't go without you Eli, I swear I can't," I feel her panic and tighten my hold on her, "I don't think I can do anything about this without you."

"You don't have to," I swear it on my grave, she will not do this alone. And I'm relieved that she wants me there.

"I should call him," She says reaching for her cell phone, "I hope he's not disappointed if it's a girl, he's expecting a boy," she laughs, "I think he thinks he can pre-order the sex."

I laugh, "I want a girl," I say quietly, "And I want her to be just as wonderful as her mother."

She pauses before pressing send and turns to look at me, "Really?"

"That and the idea of another little Dick running around is kinda scary," I smile at her and she laughs, "I love you Dena, and I do want this baby to be just like you."

"Thank you," Dena whispers pushing send, "Dick?"

I listen as she tells Dick he can come and where to meet us. She laughs and shakes her head, "No, you can't bring Caz. Tell him I'm sorry, but I don't want three guys in the room."

I raise an eye brow, "Tell him he's lucky he gets to come," I say.

"Dick, they'll print it out for us, I swear they will…yes a picture, so there's no need for all three of you there." She waits and sighs, "We'll meet him for dinner, and tell him there…Yeah right, later, bye Dick."

"Why did he want Caz to come?" I ask frowning down.

"I think he's nervous to come by himself," she smiles up at me, "I can't wait Eli, I really can't wait."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want it to be healthy and happy, and I don't care if it's a boy or a girl." She pauses, "I wanted to ask you something," I nod that she should continue, "If it's a boy I thought about Keegan Micheal."

"I like it, will it have your last name or Dick's?" I ask.

"I don't know, I thought about Dick's, just because he's that father, but if we were to get married," she looks shyly up at me, "Eventually, well I could add Navarro to it."

"That sounds good, got a name for girl?" I ask.

"Lily Hope," She smiles up at me, "You think anybody would mind?"

I blink down at her, "Lily would be so proud, she's have her spoiled."

"Keegan was one of Lily's favorite names too," She smiles, "She always told me she could see me having a Keegan and a Michael."

"I think they're perfect," I kiss her, "But I think you need to get ready it's already 12:45."

She nods as I help her get up. It's another hour before we leave, so we have to sort of rush to get there. On the drive I'm thinking about Lily, and how much she would love to see Dena doing better. I reach over and take her hand, bringing it to my lips before resting it back on the gearshift still clasp in mine.

My mind wonders back to a few nights ago. Dena doesn't know this yet, but the PCHers are no longer in my control. They said I had to choice, the girl or them, and although I feel like they're part of the family, I had to choice Dena. They didn't stand a chance against her. She's the love of my life, I'm just not sure she knows that yet.

Lily wrote me a letter right before she died and passed it through a pen at school. I remember the day I opened it, I was setting in class, English I think, and I opened the letter. It read, "Weevil, I think Dena likes you too. I told her I had a surprise for her, I thought we'd all go out this weekend. She's such a spaz though, honestly. She was so busy staring at you she almost forgot to turn her test in!"

I laugh out loud and Dena looks at me with one eye brow cocked, "Just thinking about Lily."

"Yeah, she tended to make people laugh," Dena smiles, "She told me once that she new if she could get me to laugh my world would be alright. She new that if I laughed I was okay or whatever."

"She new you the best," I answer, "Well besides Mars."

"Veronica new a lot, but Lily new my secrets. And I think she might have passed a few along to you," Dena sighs, "Or at least…I hope she did."

I nod my head, "Why the boys bathroom?" I ask suddenly and she looks confused, "You attempted suicide in the boys bathroom, not the girls."

"Oh," Dena sighs and bites her bottom lip, "Because, the girls had cheer practice or something. I was sure if I went in the guys nobody would find me. Why were you even at school that afternoon?"

"I was, uh, decorating the building. They were about to catch me and I ducked into the boys bathroom," I shrug, "I was just the lucky one who found you." Though I didn't feel very lucky. She was laying on the bathroom floor, blood everywhere, I screamed for help and tied something around her arms. She'd cut horizontal, but luckly she hadn't cut deep enough, and somehow missed the veins. If you look at her arms you can see the scars off to the side slightly. She was very lucky. She'd lost a lot of blood anyways though, and was talking out of her mind. Something about Logan's Dad and Lily and I couldn't understand it all.

Pulling up in front of the doctors, I pull myself out of those thoughts and smile over at her. Dick is standing beside the truck waiting for us. Dena opens the door and Dick helps her out.

"How are you feeling?" He asks surveying her.

"I'm fine Dick," Dena says gently, taking my hand.

"Weevil," he nods to me, "How's things?"

"Good man, good."

Dena leans against me, "I can't wait to find out." When we get in she signs in and we start out uncomfortable wait.

"You uh, you think this will take long?" Dick says eyeing a very pregnant young woman beside him. "Some of the chicks look like they're about to pop those kids out."

"Dick," Dena rolls her eyes, "Honestly I don't know, but I do know I'm going to eventually look like that. Are you going to avoid me?"

"No," He shakes his head, "Just let me know when you go to pop it out," he grins.

"I have a feeling the world will know when she's in labor," I laugh.

"Dena Miller?" the nurse calls and we get up and follow Dena.

"So what's this doctor going to do?" Dick asks me quietly as we follow Dena. "He's not going to be, ya know, looking at PARTS is he?"

I stop and look at him, "He damn well better not be."

Dena turns around and puts a hand on her him, "You'd think they were coming at them with needles," she says to the nurse, "Big babies both of them," the nurse laughs and ushers us into a room.

"He's just doing the ultrasound today, so you won't need to undress, just make sure we can reach your belly. And guys, please don't bother anything," She adds as Dick starts looking at a model of a, well I don't even want to think about what it is honestly.

Dick moves to the chair as I stand in from of Dena, "Ready?"

"Yes," She nods, "Ready. Are you?"

"Yes, I'm ready for our first peek at this little one," I rub her stomach, "And hope Dick doesn't scare it."

"Hey! I'm the father, I'm sure it's used to me," Dick says, "maybe it looks like me."

"God help us all," I answer.

The doctor comes in and pulls a machine over, "Okay Dena lay back, and raise your shirt." He says and helps Dena lay down, "I want you guys on this side, and we'll get ready. This will be cold," He says putting some jell on her stomach. She shudders and I take her hand. "Okay," He puts a probe on her stomach, and suddenly the room is full of this noise, this fast underground like noise.

"What's that?" Dick frowns.

"That's the babies heart beat," the doctor answers. Dick gets his look like…well like he's either about to pass out or puke, and I get this smile on my face.

Dick POV

Oh my God, Oh my God, oh my God. That's the most…beautiful sound in the world. I guess I'd not thought about the baby as real…but there's a heart beat, which means there's a heart, which means…there's really a baby, MY baby inside Dena's body. Holy Crap!

I pull a chair up and sink down, Dena looks down at me kinda amused, "you okay?" she asks.

I grin and nod, "It's just…real."

"Yup, it's real," she answers.

I look up at Weevil and he's got this shit eating grin on his face, I've never seen him have before. "Dude, I'm so sorry." I say.

His grin falters and he frowns, "What?"

"It's just that, well, you've been there. For all of it, morning sickness, and craps and everything. I feel like…maybe I missed something." I shrug saying I don't really know what else to say. He pats me on the back and nods.

"This is the head," the doctor says, "And it's…flipping us off. It's a good size," he adds, "This is the arms, spine, legs…are we finding out the sex?"

"Yes!" we all three say at once.

"Good," he points on the screen, "See that? That means it's a girl."

A girl? I'm having a daughter? Wow.

"Girl?" Dena asks, looking up at Weevil, "You got your wish, it's a girl."

"She's going to be brilliant and strong and independent, and I can't wait to teach her so much," Weevil says.

"I just can't believe it's a girl," I say stunned, "I thought for sure it would be a boy."

"Are you disappointed?" Dena asks looking slightly scared.

"Disappointed?" I blink, "Are you kidding? I can't wait, she's going to be the most spoiled girl in all of the United States!" I stand up and lean over Dena kissing her forehead, "Thank you."

Dena nods, as Weevil leans down and kisses her lips, "You amaze me," He says simply.

I turn to him, "Weevil…" I pause, "Eli," he looks at me startled, "Will you help me take care of them?"

"Always," he whispers, "As long as I'm here, nothing will happen."

Dena POV

A Girl! A Girl! I'm having a girl! A daughter! I was so sure Dick would be upset, but he's not. He seems perfectly okay, if not excited about it. Actually I think it's really sinking in.

Right now we're setting in the restaurant with everybody gathered around the table. Dick's been talking none stop.

And she was flipping us off," Dick finishes, again.

"Well if we doubted, we know she's yours," Logan smirks.

Dick grins and turns to Mac, "She's going to need all that stuff I thought you might help me pick it out."

"I can buy the nursery stuff," I say.

"Won't she need stuff at my place? For when she stays over?" Dick cocks his head sideways.

"Stays over?" I ask and look sideways at Eli.

"Not right away, but you want to go back to work, and I thought maybe she could stay a weekend or something," Dick shrugs.

Caz smiles at me, "He means so that the nanny can teach him. Actually, he makes a point. Not every weekend, but when she's old enough."

"How old is old enough?" I ask carefully.

"Whenever you think it is," Dick answers gently.

I relax and smile at him, "WHy don't you let me tell them her name?" I'd told him on the way over.

"Oh!" He looks guilty, "Sure."

"She has a name already?" Caz asks.

"Yup," I nod looking at Veronica, "Well if it's okay that is."

"I'm sure it's perfect," Veronica smiles at me.

"Lily Hope," I say watching Veronica, her eyes mist over.

"Told you, perfect," She whispers.

Duncan puts an arm around me, and kisses my temple, "She'd be so proud," he whispers in my ear.

"Well," Logan says his arm around Veronica," If we ever doubted she'd be wild, you kinda sealed the deal."

As we laugh I feel her move around and watch my friend, and I'm the happiest I've been in a while.

Later that night, Caz POV

"Dena's having a girl," I say laying my hand on his, "And she's naming her Lily hope."

"COol," He nods, "So when do we meet her?"

"OH she's no due for four months, around April maybe," I answer, "But she's going to be something else, she was flipping them off."

"Really?" He laughs shaking his head, "How is Dena?"

"Oh she's a trooper," I smile at him, "No fear that one."

"And Dick?"

"He's," I pause thinking, "He's excited, and realizing this is real."

"And how is he about us?"

I get up and move to the sliding glass window looking gout into the night. I feel him move to stand behind me, then his arms circle my waist, waiting. "He's trying. Dena had a long talk with him. But it's not easy, he's not used to things not going his way. And having a gay brother is not his way."

"YOU can't help who you love Cassidy," He turns me in his arms.

"I know Blake," I kiss his lips, but pull back as he tries to deepen it. "He'll come around."

Blake nods and leans in to kiss me, "Stop worrying about your brother, I'm trying ot turn you on."

Mac POV

Dick's going baby crazy! He's already bought a while nursery! And know he's trying to buy another! "Dick," I grab his arm and turn him to face me, "Why exactly do you need two cribs?"

HE frowns down at me, "Dena will need one."

"I thought Dena said she would buy her own stuff," I ask, "Have you talked to her about his?"

"I talked to Eli," he answers, "And he said if I bought it, then he'd go on and set it up. That way Dena can save her money."

"Eli?" I ask

"Weevil, it's a new respect thing," Dick shrugs.

"Oh well okay, but I think," I bite my bottom lip, "I think Dena will want to pick out her stuff. Design it the way she wants. I think we need to think about a baby shower too. She'll get some of this stuff then."

"So it's a bad surprise idea?" Dick looks crestfallen.

"No, we just need to, rearrange it." I think for a moment, "What if Veronica, Meg, and I took Dena shopping. You can always take Weevil and do something manly."

"Surfing?" he suggests leading me out of the store.

"Probably a negative," I laugh, "But maybe something like a motorcycle thing?"

"Oh yeah," Dick nods, "That'd be cool."

"So," I say, "What can we do with the stuff of this afternoon?"

"Halo?" He grins.

"I can kick your ass, yes," I nod and grin.

"You are so going down," Dick turns to walk facing me, still holding my hand. I let go and wrap my arms around his waste.

"Oh yea?" I ask, "You sure?" I reach into his back pocket and retrieve his keys, "Might want to rethink that," I say taking off the other way.

"Hey, bring those back," he chases but he's not really trying. He catches me easily, and turns me around, "YOu will pay for that one," he leans in and kisses me, "Cindy McKenzie."

"Oh you are cruel and unusual," I pull back and pout, "Why do you hurt me so?"

"Aww," he cups my cheek, "I didn't mean to Macie."

I smile up at him, "You are too much Dick."

He bends down slowly, and kisses me, slowly deliberately, sensually, "Get a room!" A voice comes from behind us.

Turning around we see Weevil and Dena standing there, "WHat are you doing here?"

"My clothes doesn't fit thanks to your daughter," Dena answers causing Dick to get that shit eating grin again.

"She's going, that's good," Weevil answers.

"It's not good that my clothes don't fit," Dena answers, "I can't afford more."

Dick frowns at her, "I could…." He trails off at the sharp look she gives him. Weevil looks down the around.

"Look Dick, I got this. I, uh, I got a job with my uncle. Let me do a little spoiling."

Dick nods, "Going on the straight?"

"Actually yeah. I'm no longer the leader of the PCHers," Weevil shrugs when we gawk at him, "They told me to choice. I choice Dena and Lily."

"Good man," Dick holds his hand out and chest bumps Weevil, "You're a good man."

"He's my man," Dena says leaning on Weevil.

I smile at her, "Well looks like we both got one."

'It's just really complicated, and a lot of baggage," She laughs shaking her head, "How did this situation happen?"

"Don't ask me," Dick says, "I'm still trying to remember having sex with you."

We all laugh at the look on Weevil's face.

Logan POV

I'm setting in the guest house, Dick's pacing the length. "I'm like flipping out dude," he stops and glances at me, "Are you listening?"

"Yup," I nod not taking my eyes off my game.

"Logan!" I roll my eyes and look at him with a raised eye brow, "What do think? Should I just buy the stuff? Should I trust that Weevil will? How do I do this?"

"You set down with Dena, and talk about it," I answer. "Look," I say getting up and getting a drink, "Dena isn't going to flip out, but I think Mac's right. I think that she should pick out her own stuff. Hand her a credit card, and tell her to go wild."

Dick sighs, "This is all complicated. I mean, ya know."

I laugh, "Dick, there's a lot of complicated things in life. It's just a matter of dealing with one thing at a time."

"You know," He sets down and I throw him a soda, "I guess Weevil takes pretty good care of Dena."

"I hate to admit it but you're right."

"He gave up the PCHers for her," Dick says as I set back down.

I debate that for a minute before I answer, "I think that Weevil has always loved Dena. He was close to her and Lily."

Dick nods, "Pretty cool that I'm gonna have a daughter huh?"

"Awesome," I nod.

The next day, Duncan POV

We're setting in health class, apparently we're doing the 'Baby Think It Over', oh joy. And yes that's very rhetorical. Mac, Dena, Weevil and Dick are all in this class, along with Veronica, Meg and Logan. This should be interesting.

"You'll have the baby for one week," the teacher says, "And it'll tell us everything."

Dena raises her hand, "Uh, I'm not technically supposed to lift anything that heavy."

"You're the reason we're doing this! You and others like you!" the teacher answers.

"Excuse me," Weevil says, "But I think you owe her an apology."

"You the father?" the teacher asks, "You knock her up?"

"Maybe," Weevil says, "Does it change the way you speak to her?"

"I think Dena should be exempt," I say loudly over Weevil.

"No," the teacher shakes her head.

"You can't make her do this, she could hurt herself or the baby carrying that thing around!" Weevil says.

"You need to lean some respect," the teacher gets in his face.

Dick stands up, "Hey, he's not that father, that's my baby she's carrying, and I think we could make other arrangements."

"Guys," Dena says, "It's fine, I'll be fine, I'll get a doctors note or something."

"Snot nose kids popping out babies," the teacher mumbles, handing the babies out.

Meg and I team up, Weevil and Dena, Logan and Veronica, Dick and Mac. Basically we all just team up with our partners. Weevil carries the baby carriage out of class glaring back at the teacher.

"We'll be fine," Dena says, "I just wanted out of the project."

"You don't need to be carrying this thing around," Weevil says.

"He's right," I say, "Oh and Dad wants you over for supper tomorrow night," I add.

"Huh?" She raises her eye brow, "Why?"

"I think he's….well I think he's missing Lily and…you're the closest we get." I answer. "Will you come?"

"Uh, sure."


End file.
